


The Naughty Divine

by raptor4d4



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bondage, Dildos, Electricity, F/F, Funny, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Massage, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Spoilers, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: As Divine Victoria, Leliana now leads the Chantry, introducing numerous reforms that shake the religious order to its very core.  The former Bard and Spymaster has the resolve to see it through...but the loneliness she feels eats away at her strength.  Her beloved Rin Amell, the fabled Warden who ended the Fifth Blight, has been on an important journey the past few years.  When she will return to be with her love, no one can say.  But will the Chantry even allow them to be together?





	The Naughty Divine

[Disclaimer]

Dragon Age and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Dragon Age games, books and comics!

** The Naughty Divine **

“And so let it be…”

With those finishing words the sermon at the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux came to an end. A sermon led by the Divine Victoria herself. It caused quite a stir among the clerics when they learned that the Divine was going to be present. Opinions of her in the Chantry were deeply divided. Some loved her, seeing her as the walking embodiment of everything good about the Chantry. Others saw her as a threat to the faith, her numerous reforms changing or doing away with many longstanding traditions. But Divine Victoria, formerly known as the Spymaster Leliana, did not heed their naysaying. She led the Chant of Light with a warm smile that filled the hearts of even her opponents with a surprising calm and joy. That smile did not last long after the sermon though, as noticed by one of her attendants, a young Sister named Sarah.

“Your Holiness…may I ask what troubles you?” Sarah asked as she accompanied the Divine back to her quarters. For the past few weeks Leliana had often looked sullen when few were around. She did not answer Sarah because she knew what troubled her would not sit well with her attendant. Leliana was sad because it had been three years now since the Warden left to pursue a way to prevent the Calling. Three years since Leliana had seen her lover. To everyone else the Warden was a living legend. A walking miracle worker. But to Leliana…she would always be Rin Amell, the dirty former Circle mage she met at a Lothering tavern. Rin was a quiet girl, a little lost after venturing out into the world for the first time since she was taken to the Circle of Magi as a child. Her dark hair was tied back into two little braids and her cute face was adorned with a simple tattoo based on an old runic symbol. Rin hid her fears well from most but Leliana was sharp enough to pick up on them. She quietly soothed Rin with her songs and stories. Leliana liked to think it was her voice that Rin fell in love with first…

At any rate, Leliana knew this was no time to dwell on things. She was certain her love would return one day. It was just a matter of waiting. Divine Victoria dismissed her attendant once they reached her chambers and entered alone. Once inside Leliana removed her hat and dropped it on a table. The Divine’s quarters was more ornate than you’d expect with a large golden-laced bed and some of the finest furniture in Orlais. Leliana always though it was too lavish and kept planning to trim things down. But many other responsibilities took her time and attention. Interior decorating would come later…

Leliana sat at the table to take a breather, a single candle sitting nearby flickering softly as the setting sunlight barely illuminated the room. She let out a long deep sigh, the pressure of her job and the loneliness in her heart starting to weigh on her with no relief in sight…

“Huh?”

Leliana suddenly noticed something. The light from her candle began to flicker in odd ways. There was no breeze in the room yet the flame would dance about like a strong wind swept over it. Then the flame began to grow. It doubled in size before shrinking back down to normal proportion. Upon seeing this all the stress and loneliness that plagued her moments ago vanished. In its place was a deep excitement and overwhelming joy that almost made her heart explode as two hands swiftly came up behind her and covered her eyes.

“Guess who…?” asked a sultry and pleasantly familiar voice.

“Rin!”

Leliana jumped up from her chair and lunged at her lover. She wrapped her arms around Rin’s neck and kissed her deeply. Before Rin left on her journey she often used her magic to make a candle react like that to let Leliana know she was near. Leliana was happy to see it and overjoyed to feel her lover’s warm body pressed against her own. Immediately Leliana bombarded her with questions, wanting to know if her journey was successful but Rin pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. 

“I will tell you everything in time. But for now…I can tell you need something…” Rin said with concern, noting the stress in Leliana’s face. Leliana did not argue this. She did need it after all. 

Within minutes a trail of discarded clothes led to the bed where Rin and Leliana were enjoying each other’s bodies. Leliana lay on her stomach while Rin’s soft ass rested on hers as she gave her lover a gentle massage. Rin ran her hands up and down Leliana’s beautiful back, rubbing her shoulders before running her fingers down her lovely curves. Rin would grin slyly as her fingers began to glow and crackle with magical energy. She started using a little trick she picked up after the two of them visited the Denerim brothel some years back. A mage there taught Rin how to use electricity magic to heighten her sensual touch. Leliana trembled as the power flowed from Rin’s fingertips into her nerves. She bit her lip as she struggled to contain her growing arousal. She could feel Rin’s wet pussy against her lower back. Her lover was becoming as wet as she was! This was a matter that needed immediate attention!

The air quickly became filled with the sounds of erotic moaning and licking as the two of them became tied together in an erotic knot. Both women lay on their sides and made love to each other in the 69 position. Leliana kept her face firmly between Rin’s legs, wrapping her lips around her lover’s glorious pussy and lapping up its sweet taste. Rin rewarded her by pleasuring her pussy, alternating between sticking her tongue inside her and fingering her. Leliana cried out but not too loudly. It was still forbidden for members of the Chantry to have romantic relationships. How would it look if the Divine herself was caught in something illicit? Rin didn’t make it easy however as she used her electricity trick to tease Leliana’s clit. But she always backed off before bringing her lover to orgasm. She wanted their first time together after so many years to be something extra special.

“What did you have in mind?” Leliana asked, her expression glowing and anxious to hear what her love had to say.

“What I need right now…is a little something like what we used to do those nights we snuck away from the camp during the Blight…” Rin answered, unable to hide her own eagerness. Leliana knew immediately what she meant and was surprised by this request. It made her a bit nervous. To do something like THAT in the quarters of the Divine…

But Leliana could not refuse her love. Ten minutes later Leliana dangled from the ceiling, a web of ropes crisscrossing over her body and holding her aloft. The ropes dug into her pussy each time she swung slightly. Her hands and feet were hogtied together behind her back, rendering her completely helpless as Rin tied a ballgag in Leliana’s mouth. Bondage was one of several sexual skills Leliana picked up while working as a Bard. Having grown up in the Circle Rin’s sexual experience was minimal at best. Templars did not like mages consorting with each other. When Rin shyly asked Leliana about her sexual exploits, the former Bard was happy to demonstrate for her. They would sneak away from camp and participate in all kinds of different dominant/submission play. Sometimes Oghren and even Zevran would follow them to watch and masturbate but they ignored them. Having an audience made it even hotter. In time Rin found her penchant for dominance and Leliana came to enjoy being at Rin’s beck and call. Now in this helpless state, Rin could have her way with her.

“Naughty!” Rin declared, smacking Leliana’s ass with a paddle. “You’re a naughty Divine!”

Leliana let out a muffled cry each time the paddle struck her ass. And each time she was struck she would swing, causing the ropes to dig even deeper into her pussy. Leliana’s eyes crossed and a bit of drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth as her mind began to short out from the strange combination of pain and pleasure. Rin laughed when she saw how much Leliana was already leaking. She steadied her pet and pulled the rope away so she could kiss her raw pussy and lick up the juices. Leliana was so close to cumming! But would Rin let her? The answer, sadly, was no. 

“Not yet! I want to show you something first,” she said deviously. She retrieved her bag and showed Leliana two things she brought with her. One was a simple wooden dildo. Leliana saw many of them over the years and didn’t know what was so special about it. The other was something different though. It was a dildo attacked to some leather straps. The dildo was also different. It wasn’t made of wood. Instead it was made of some flexible substance that Rin identified as rubber. “This is called a strap-on,” Rin explained. “The lands I visited had some rather…interesting sexual techniques. And I learned some new ways to use my magic…”

Rin donned the strap-on and Leliana was surprised to see that it made her look like she had a cock! Rin loosened the ropes so Leliana dangled at eye level with the strap-on. She removed the gag as well and showed Leliana the other dildo again. Suddenly it began to glow and Leliana gasped as it started to hover in her palm! She never saw Rin use her magic to make anything float before! Before she could ask what Rin was going to do the dildo took off like a shot, circled around Leliana and plunged into her pussy! Leliana opened her mouth to scream but was quickly stifled as Rin took this opportunity to thrust her strap-on in. She gagged as the rubber dildo slithered down her throat. She struggled a moment as Rin thrust her hips to throat fuck her. She regained her composure so she could breath but still had trouble concentrating as the dildo in her pussy began to move as well! 

She was getting it from both ends! It had been ages since Leliana was last spitroasted! The last time was when she participated in an orgy at some lower noble’s estate while gathering information. After she swore herself to Rin she thought she would never get to experience it again. But it was happening! The dildo in her pussy crackled with the same electric energy that made her insides tremble! And the strap-on in her mouth almost tasted like a real cock! It even seemed to throb in her mouth! Leliana looked up at her love, confused as to what was happening. Rin only smiled down at her lover and quietly assured her that everything was fine. 

“Just relax…and enjoy the moment,” she said. Leliana did relax. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure wash over her. She was so happy! She was with her love again and was getting fucked so hard! It felt so good! She couldn’t take it anymore! She was going to cum! She moaned to let Rin know it was going to happen and this time Rin didn’t stop it.

“I’m cumming too, my love!” Rin panted. “I’m cumming too!” Leliana watched Rin’s lovely tits bounce with each pelvic thrust. She clenched her fists tightly as the dildo dove deeper and deeper into her pussy! They were going to cum! THEY WERE CUMMING!!

Both women screamed with delight as they achieved orgasm together. This was the happiest either of them had been in years!

…Shame it was so short-lived.

“YOUR HOLINESS!”

Suddenly the door burst open and Sarah barged in. She had been walking by when she suddenly heard a strange cry from within the room! Was the Divine in trouble?! It wasn’t proper for a Sister like her to intrude like this but if the Divine needed her help she had to act! She burst through the door…and felt her heart stop beating as she saw Divine Victoria dangling nude from the ceiling, her body entwined with rope, while an unfamiliar woman with a cock was sticking it down her throat! The color rapidly drained from Sarah’s face. Her mouth moved like she were speaking but no sound came out. Sarah was at a complete loss on what to say or do. However, Leliana wasn’t.

Leliana grunted to signal to Rin to remove her strap-on. She did so and Leliana turned to her attendant and, in an utterly calm and official tone, asked her, “What is it, Sarah? Is there something you need?”

Rin struggled not to laugh as Leliana went full Divine-mode. She was talking like she was fully dressed and sitting on the Sunburst Throne, completely ignoring the unusual circumstances. Leliana looked at Sarah expectantly, awaiting her reply to her query. Sarah tried to speak again but all that happened was her eyes rolling back into her head and her passing out. Rin couldn’t take it anymore and broke down laughing. Even Leliana smirked for a moment before turning serious again.

“Rin, let me down,” she ordered. Rin obeyed. Once they were down they picked up Sarah and put her on the bed. They quickly got dressed and Leliana asked Rin to watch over Sarah.

“If she wakes up, please keep her in here for as long as you can. Keep her here until I get back, if you can.” Leliana turned and marched majestically towards the door. 

“What are you going to do?” Rin asked. Leliana paused with her hand on the door handle and turned back to her lover. 

“I’m going to gather the clerics. I think it’s time I made a much-needed decree…”

That evening all the Brothers, Sisters, Mothers and Grand Clerics were swiftly gathered in the Grand Cathedral. No one understood why they were all suddenly being called together but all were shocked when the Divine Victoria took the Sunburst Throne and declared that she was abolishing one of the Chantry’s oldest laws. No longer were members of the Chantry forbidden from having romantic relationships. They could fall in love, marry and even have families if they so desired. Leliana’s numerous supporters took this in stride but other conservatives had their reservations. Why was the Divine doing this?

In time rumors began to spread, rumors traced back to the Divine’s attendant. It was said that the Chantry Sister caught the Divine in a rather compromising position with the legendary Warden Rin Amell. No one could prove it though. And even if it were true, with the Divine’s new declaration it technically didn’t matter. Over the years to come Rin and Leliana could be seen together frequently in public and being openly affectionate. There were no signs that the two of them were doing anything TOO kinky behind closed doors. But that did not stop the rumors…or keep Divine Victoria from having a new nickname. 

The Naughty Divine. 

**_THE END_ **


End file.
